Forgotten and Lost
by CrossNavy
Summary: Everyone knows about Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the rest of the Sohma family. But what about the White Tiger? This forgotten member's name is 15 year old Amaya Sohma. She was born with the curse like the rest of the Sohma clan, but no one in the Sohma family knows about her. Until now.
1. Entry 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. Only my OCs, Amaya, and Kodie.

* * *

June 19th 2012

12:54 pm

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry, so let me begin by introducing myself.

My name is Amaya Anne Sohma. I am 14 years old and was born on January 13th 1998, the year of the Tiger. I am adopted. My mother passed away in a car accident when I was 9 and my father was imprisoned for child abuse shortly after. I was adopted about 3 months by a very caring woman. I have one little sister who's in middle school this year - she was also born in the year of the tiger; her name is Kisa. They even treat me like I am their daughter.

Apparently I am not forgotten. I pretty much have always been apart of the Sohma family with a very personal secret of mine. Now that Kisa's mother adopted me, she wants me to meet some more of the family. The best way to do that is to live with some of them for a while.

I was recently sent to live with Shigure, another member of the Sohma family. He has gladly accepted my mother's request to stay with him for a while so I can meet some of my family members I never knew about or that I even knew I had. I met him and his other house guests. They are my cousins and a girl named Torhu.

Some of roommates include Torhu Honda, Kyo & Kodie (who are brothers and are also adopted), Yuki and many others. I live a pretty good life overall, but I have had my ups and downs like any other normal teenager. I'm turning 15 next January, so I have a long way to go. Shigure is the another family member who owns the house we all live in.

As for the tragedies I mentioned earlier, I definitely have had my fair share of them. Perhaps too many. First I lost my biological mom, then my bio father was put in jail and just recently my grandfather passed away. Talk about a rough life.

Some people come to me and talk about all of my terrible life tragedies and also mention how bad and sorry they feel for me, but I'm fine and I don't need those apologies and sympathetic feelings. I mourn a little and the next week I'm completely fine. I guess the only reason this is because of my amazing friends and family in my life. They all have had similar tragic events happen to them, so they get it. It's a lot easier when someone you know can understand what you're going through. Right?

Sincerely yours with love,

Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**Hey guys! First off, thanks for reading my story! It means a lot! Second, if you would like me to post more entries, just tell me through reviews or PM me! I am always happy to write more! I also appreciate all criticism, so let me know how I did and how I can make my stories better. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Entry 2

June 20th 2012

2:57 pm

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Today was just another normal day as always. Wait, no it isn't. I have a secret I need to say. It's a very personal deep secret. I have a curse. A very big one. It's the Zodiac curse. Everytime I embrace someone of the opposite gender or whenever I am under a lot of stress, I turn into a white tiger. I know, I know, I sound really crazy. But it's true! We call it the Sohma family curse. We just don't turn into any animal, we turn into animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Which include the Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, etc. There are 12 main animals.

But, there are 3 who are outcasts. The cat, brown bear, and the white tiger. I have the curse of the white tiger. My friends, Kyo and Kodie, are the cat and brown bear. The 3 of us are shunned and we aren't treated like everyone else in the Zodiac. Legend has it that if the Rat didn't trick the Cat about what day the banquet (the banquet which decided who would be apart of the Zodiac) was, he probably would've been apart of the Zodiac as well. For the white tiger, legend has it that if she wasn't out helping the Pig get out of a ditch on the way to the banquet and didn't let the Pig go ahead of her, she could've been apart of the Zodiac too. For the brown bear, the story says he was trying to save the sheep from getting eaten alive by the Dragon. But it was all a trick. The Dragon and Sheep pushed the brown bear down, and ran off. The brown bear could've ran off after them, but the impact of the push caused the bear to dislocate his knee. These unfortunate events left these 3 outcasts shunned and ignored by the members of the Zodiac.

Yuki is the Rat and Kyo is the Cat, so I guess the legend is the reason the two don't get along very well. One of my worst enemies is Kagura, who is the Pig/Boar, the white tiger's worst enemy. We never get along. Thank you legend.

I have to admit, this stupid curse really sucks, but we all have learned to live with it. I hate it a lot, for the curse has turned my brunette hair black, in correspondence with the White Tiger's black stripes. I also wear a lot of black clothes, so everyone at school thinks I have gone Goth or something and it is really starting to get on my nerve.

I know in my heart that this curse can and will be broken…one day. For now we are under complete control by Akito, who is the God in the legend. Akito is the head of the family, which makes since he is cursed as the God. He completely rejects the boys and me because the God in the story thinks that the Cat, Brown Bear, and the White Tiger were too lazy to attend the banquet, but we weren't. The Cat was given the wrong day, the White Tiger was delayed and the Brown Bear was injured. God, I hate this. I want my life back. I want my parents back. I wouldn't have never been rejected by my mom if it weren't for this stupid curse.

-Amaya Anne Sohma


	3. Entry 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. Only my OC, Amaya. **

* * *

June 21st, 2012

10:50 pm

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

So now you know what my life is like. I can't have a real, honest and deep relationship with a guy like a normal teenage girl because of my stupid curse. I can't hug any guy who isn't apart of the Zodiac, but I can hug a guy if they are. Trust me, the guys in the Zodiac are cool, but I can't see a relationship with any of them.

As for my biological parents I mentioned yesterday who rejected me when I was born…

16 of us are cursed with the Zodiac. 16 of us had our own individual families, and if we weren't born with the curse, we would probably be with them right now. You see, when a child is born with the curse of the Zodiac, a parent can do one of two things. They can 1, completely reject the child and not take care of it or 2, they can be super overprotective of it. Well, my selfish mother decided she would reject me and try to put me up for adoption. Well, before she could do that, she was killed in a car accident. After the accident, my father was destroyed emotionally and physically. He wouldn't speak, eat, sleep. He wouldn't do anything! He stopped going to work and eventually lost the house. After I turned about 9 or 10, he started to blame me for my mother's death. He told me I was a freak and I didn't belong with him. The only reaction I could think of a as a 9 or 10 year old was to cry and eventually, run away .

I ran away from home the next day after my dad called me a freak. The worst thing is my mother also called me a freak and she didn't love me at all. She said she couldn't love a freak child who turned into a tiger. She said the only place I belonged in was… a zoo.

I couldn't seem to understand why they hated me so much. I couldn't seem to understand why I transformed into a monster. I wanted the curse to go away so badly that I tried to wish it away. I wanted to wish it away and be able to go home, hug my father and say "Hey daddy, look! I'm not a freak anymore!" Then after he saw I wasn't a freak no longer, that he would hold me close and apologize for everything he and mommy said. But I knew that no matter how hard I tried to wish it away, that I would always and forever be a freak of nature. A monster. An animal. A outcast. - Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Entry 4

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. Only Amaya. Kitsune Sohma belongs to Alice J. Nightshade. **

* * *

June 22nd, 2012

2:38 am

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Hey. Sorry I got really personal in yesterday's entry. But everything I said was true. 100% true. I freaking hate my life. It really sucks. I mean, like I said, I never really had a real relationship. Something happened last night. Kyo's long lost sister, Kitsune, showed up. She is cursed along with Kyo, Kodie and I. We are the four outcasts of the family. She's the fox. She has similar traits to Kyo such as her hair color, which is a red-orange. She actually is really nice. She wouldn't talk to us at first, only communicated through paper. Then, Tohru talked to her and made her open up and finally got her to talk to us. That Tohru. She is a miracle worker. A freaking miracle worker, I tell you.

Kyo won't even dare speak much less look at Kitsune. Kitsune isn't that much younger than us. Heck, she's older that me! Well, by a year that is. She's 15. Now, back on to Kyo and Kitsune.

The four of us (Kyo, Kodie, Kitsune, and I) never fit in anywhere in the Sohma family. We are the outcasts because Akito hates us with all he's got. I wish Akito would loosen up or the stupid ridiculous curse would be broken. I can't live like this any longer. I want to have a normal life. I want to be in a relationship. All I get is shunning and being ignored from everybody. The only people who don't ignore me is Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Kodie, Kisa, Kit (Kitsune's nickname), Haru, Hatori, Hiro, Arisa and Hana (Tohru's friends) and Momiji. Wait….ok 13 people don't ignore me, but still. I wish the whole family would talk to me. I hate living like this. Oh God. I don't know. I just don't know.

- Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

Same Day

3:01 am

Bedroom

Dear Diary

Okay. I really really really freaked out back there. Sorry. It's hard to talk about stuff like this. But, I have calmed down, so don't worry. I am feeling better now. I just hate how I am living my life. It isn't fair. Everyday when I go to school, I see couples hugging and kissing each other in the hallway and think '_That could be me if it weren't for this dumb curse.'_

Like I said previously, I know in my heart that this curse can and will be broken one day. And when it does…I will cry my eyes out with tears of joy and hug everyone of my friends that I couldn't hug before. I can only dream.

-Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Also, a BIG thanks to one of my friends, Alice J. Nightshade, for letting me use her OC, Kitsune. You rock Alice!**


	5. Entry 5

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. Only my OC. Kitsune Sohma belongs to Alice J. Nightshade. Big thanks Alice! :)**

* * *

June 23rd, 2012

12:26 am

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

So now that I told you about a very deep secret of mine, I can tell you how it has a big role in my life. Today, Kitsune went to speak with Akito at the main house because Shigure told her that after he ran off he went there to speak with him. Okay…I think I should catch you up on what's going on with them.

So, a couple days after Torhu found her out in the woods, gave her food, and got her to talk, she finally decided to go and talk things out with Kyo. But, when she asked Shigure where he was, (because he wasn't with anyone on the house or anywhere outside) Shigure finally admitted that he went to speak with Akito about Kitsune. Well, Kit got very worried and wanted to go to the main house on her own and find Kyo to talk to him. I am not very sure what happened there, but I am sure Kit will tell us soon.

I'll let you know what happens when she tells us.

-Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

Same Day

12:33 am

Kitchen

Hey Amaya…

Hi. I bet you're wondering who this is. I'm Kitsune or "Kit" that you keep telling your diary about. Anyways, this is an invasion of privacy it may seem, but you were on the kitchen table wide open to the entry before. So, I am going to answer your question of what happened. Oh and diary, my actual name is Yumiko, but apparently Amaya forgot to mention that. So if that name comes up, that's me, Kitsune. I am going to go ahead and write the conversation like this to make it easier.

Akito had barely even woke up when I came into the main house. He said to me:

"Yumiko, haven't you strayed far away from home?"

I looked at him and hissed "Where is he?"

"Who?" Akito asked softly, like he didn't already know. (but he did)

It took about an hour for me to realize he wasn't going to spill the location of my brother. When I was about to give up, Akito taunted me by saying:

"You don't believe that you can stop him, do you?" Akito asked with a small smile. "He hates you, you stupid girl. He never wants to see your face again. And hopefully, he won't." I look at him. "I'm going to find him." I promised Akito. "I don't need your help." He looked at me and replied "And you don't deserve it either. You never even deserved to be in this family."

The words really did hurt. I looked away from Akito to the floor. I knew the words were true, all of them but I refused to believe it, because I thought I could escape. Escape the fate that I'd been born with; escape the curse, just like I'd been told. "You believe me, don't you?" His voice was closer now and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "You believe me because it's finally made sense to your meager mind. All those half formed plans, hopes that you'd come back to a family who'd welcome you because you were part of them. The longing of family finally fulfilled."

I shook my head. _Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut, up. _I couldn't stop thinking. "We all know this is only temporary," Akito whispered into my ear. "You and I know, and they do to. You're not going to stay here, here you don't belong. Here you're just a deceitful, malicious runaway, and that's all you'll lever amount to be."

That's when I opened my eyes and whipped my head around, facing Akito, who was only a few inches away from me now. "You're wrong." I say. Well, that surprised Akito and he pulled his face into a wicked grin and said "Am I?" _It's time to confront this guy. _I thought.

"I'm not going away, not ever again." I swore. "I'm not a deceitful run away or the girl plagued by a curse no one else can bare." "Then pray tell," Akito taunted. "Who are you?"

And that's when I realized, this was all just a game. A sick and twisted turn of fate that didn't mean a thing to Akito. We were his players, and he was truly the god, he created everything we saw, everything we were. _But not me. _I thought. _Not anymore. _

"I'm Kitsune Sohma." I finally answered Akito's question of who I was in a clear strong voice, while taking a step back. "And I'm stronger than you think, and you will realize that soon enough."

I turned away then, my red curls nearly hitting Akito in the face and I turned my back on him, and told myself to never ever look back again, which I didn't.

"You'll never find him!" Akito told me as I walked out the door of the main house. "You never will!"

I paused with a ghost of a smile on my lips but never turned around, only whispered. "Watch me." Then I left to go and look for Kyo.

So there is your answer, Amaya. Exactly what happened. Hopes this answers your question. Sorry if I invaded your privacy.

Sincerely yours,

Kitsune Sohma ;)

* * *

**Okay guys! There's your next entry! In case your wondering, part of Kitsune's explaination was from Alice J. Nightshade's story "_The Other Outcast" _If you haven't read her awesome story yet with her amazing OC, then go check it out now! She writes amazing stories! Totally reccomend her writing! Oh, and don't worry. I will have more entries up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I really love your guy's reviews! You can also PM me if you wanna! **


	6. Entry 6

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. Only my OC.**

**~PLEASE READ~**

**I need to apologize for updating so late. I have been really busy and haven't had the time. But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

July 14th, 2012

7:06 am

Algebra I

Dear Diary,

I need to apologize for a couple things. First, for not writing in so long. I've been busy with school and family issues. Second, for Kitsune writing in you. I guess that clears up things about her visit with Akito.

As for me, things have been pretty interesting actually. Kitsune and Kyo finally made up at the airport where Kyo almost left us. Anyways, they're getting along and Kitsune is living with him and the others. Tohru happily accepted Kitsune as her roommate. She is happy, so am I.

Kit and I have become really good friends. Almost enough to become best friends. She's really nice and funny and gets along with everyone. You would like her. That is, if you were a person…

Anyways, I know this entry is EXTREMLEY short, but I have to go. I am in the middle of Algebra I and if Ms. Carter sees me, you will get taken away for sure and my secrets will be revealed. Ttyl! J

Sincerely with lots of love,

Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

Same Day

3:30 pm

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

I'm back. Man, school was killer today. I have a least 10 if not 20 pounds of textbook homework I need to finish tonight. If this is what 8th grade is like, I can't even begin to imagine what high school will be like next year. L

Anyways, I didn't do very much today I went to school, came home, did chores, watched some tv, got on the internet, and came up here to write another entry. Kisa is doing better in school. I forgot to mention she was being bullied at school because of her hair color. She wouldn't talk to anyone because she was so emotionally hurt inside by all the taunts. It really made me mad and I wanted to do something, but I couldn't because the school doesn't allow 7th and 8th graders to go down the 6th grade hall. It's to prevent us older kids from bullying the little kids. Well, not helping if you haven't already noticed!

But like I said, she is doing better and actually made friends who come over here every now and then, and I am really happy for her. I'm glad she can live a good life despite the family curse.

I better go again. Kisa is calling me to come down. I need to go see what she needs. Talk to you later.

Sincerely yours with love,

Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**Here it is! Review and PM please! Thanks for reading! Will update soon!**


	7. Entry 7

**Disclaimer**

**So I am back with a new update to this story! I started to read the manga and re-watch the anime for Fruits Basket again. I have to start with volume six because I checked it out at the local library and volumes 1-5 were already checked out. So it's a good thing I watched the anime first because if I would've not watched it and read the manga first, then I would've spoiled a lot of the good parts! I am so glad I did and I plan to read the other volumes. So, without any further delay, Amaya, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Amaya: Ok! CrossNavy does not own Fruits Basket or its characters. Only me, Danny, and Kodie. Kitsune belongs to Alice J. Nightshade. Enjoy!**

* * *

October 27th, 2012

10:32 pm

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Man, I haven't written in so long! I have to apologize (again) because on August 15th, I started high school and I have been insanely busy with schoolwork. As for how my classes are going, I guess they are going good. I have adjusted pretty well from middle school. Kisa is in 7th grade now. She's still doing well. While I am a freshman, my other friends are sophomores. It kind of makes me mad, although I do have CCR Biology and Life Skills with them 7th and 3rd period, so I do get to talk to them.

I will admit it right now. There is this cute guy in my grade and in my Spanish class (hola) and he is super nice. His name is Daniel or Danny as some call him. He's really cute with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. That sounds creepy but they really do look like that! He's really cute with his charcoal black hair and aqua blue eyes. He is brand new to the area because he moved all the way from the United States. I always wanted to go there. I talked to him only once when I asked him if he could get my pencil I dropped. I know, kind of old school, but it was worth it.

Not only is there a Prince Yuki Fan Club now, but also a Prince Danny Fan Club and both clubs have had conjoined meetings in one of the classrooms once a week and the other days are separate club meetings. I swear, our generation of girls is getting more and more boy driven than I would like it to be. But, I'm not going to try too involved with them. I swear I don't know what the members are going to do when these guys graduate but I would love to see their reactions when they finally leave Kaibara High for good. I bet it would be hysterical.

I told Kitsune that I have a small crush on Danny and now she keeps teasing me and telling me that I should join the Prince Danny Fan Club. I get so furious at her, but I manage to keep my cool unlike Kyo. He would lose it if someone teased him like that.

Anyways, I better go. It's getting late and tomorrow is the last day of Fall Break, which means all of us have to go back to school Monday. Uggh. I'll try to write tomorrow.

Goodnight.

Love,

Amaya Anne Sohma

P.S I see a shooting star. I am going to wish to speak with Danny more again. OMG, I am starting to sound like those crazy fan girls in the Prince Danny Fan Club now. Oh well. With a guy like Danny, a girl could only dream, right?

* * *

**So there you have it! Amaya has her first high school crush. But until the curse is broken, Amaya can't hug him or anything. How will this affect her love life? Read the next updates to find out! R&R and thanks for reading! **


	8. Entry 8

**Disclaimer**

**Here's the next chapter of my most popular story! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters (sadly)**

**I only own Amaya, Kodie, and Danny.**

* * *

October 28th, 2012

9:30 am

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

So I just got home from the grocery and you will never guess who I just ran into. Danny. Yep. My crush was at the store the same time I was. Also, I literally mean I ran into him. And after I ran into him, I, as always…transformed! Oh my God, if he saw me, I am sooooo dead! Uh oh. What if Akito finds out? He'll get his memories erased! Oh crap. I have to go find him and explain what he saw. Be back soon.

Same Day

10:45 am

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Okay, so I went and cleared things up with Danny. When I found him again at the park, he was freaking out when he saw me. He called me a "witch" and a "freak." It hurt really bad at first considering how much I like him, but after I explained the curse, he took back the name-calling.

Now it's all water under the bridge right? Wrong. Akito wants to see me. Someone in the Sohma family ratted me out about Danny and now Akito is going to make me watch him get his memories erased. Wait…oh great. I gotta go. Akito is requesting me at the main house. When I come back, expect a river of tears.

Love,

Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**So here is entry 8! Let me know your thoughts throught PMs and reviews! I love it when you R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Entry 9

**Disclaimer **

**Man is this story getting popular!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. If I did, I would make a second season. I only own Amaya. Enjoy!**

* * *

November 8th, 2012

7:58 pm

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Hey. So I know I am struggling to keep up with entries, but I have had a LOT go on around here lately. So sorry for not writing once again.

Anyways, so Danny knows about our curse now. He's coming over tonight to talk about it some more. I don't really know how I am going to explain everything he saw to him than I already have. But I guess I will wing it and hope for the best. He seems like a nice guy and would understand, but the thing is, Hatori will most likely have to erase his memory just like everyone else who found out about our family curse (well except Tohru of course.)

The visit with Akito went okay. But he wasn't very happy. I pleaded for him not to erase his memories. He said he wouldn't. I asked why and he said he had another punishment for me.

I'm going to cry a actual river if his memory is going to be erased because I really like him, but maybe….it's for the best. I just hope that if we do decide to erase his memory, he'll be cool with it and not freak out.

I'm still upset about the whole thing, but, like everything else that sucks in my life, I guess I will learn to deal with it. Anyways, gotta go. School starts early tomorrow morning. See ya.

With lots of love,

Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

November 12, 2012

7:55 pm

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Oh my God. I can't believe he saw me like that.

He'll hate me. He'll be scared of me. What do I do now? My crush won't even talk much less look at me. He avoids me at school and doesn't glance in my direction. Geez, why can't things go my way for once?!

Uh…my life just got even more suckier. I'm am bawling my eyes out right now because I am so upset. He will probably go home and tell his parents what he saw. How afraid he was.

I know I haven't written in 4 days, but I have a reason this time. A GOOD reason.

Danny saw my true form.

-Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**So here is the 9th entry! PM me or tell me in reviews how many entries I should put up. It'll help me out. R&R and thanks for reading!**


	10. Entry 10

**Disclaimer**

OMG it's been forever since I updated this story. Sorry guys hope you don't hate me.

Anyways, I have a DeviantArt page! If you watch, then I will gladly watch back! My username is CrossNavy (pretty original, huh?)

Should I start a group for my stories on DeviantArt? Would you even join/watch? Tell me in reviews!

I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. Only my OCs.

* * *

December 15th, 2012

7:22 pm

Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Wow. It has been FOREVER since I last wrote. So, here's what has happened in the past couple months.

After Danny saw my true form, he HATED me. He even called me a monster and a freak. I don't know if I can live like this anymore. The only guy I had a REAL crush on is gone and hates me. Akito ordered to get his memory erased and he did.

I don't care. No one does either. They don't seem to care that I am crying my eyes out. I need some time alone. I'll write when I am alive again. Bye.

-Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! I have writer's block tonight. Anyways...**

**Something has been on my mind.**

**So, I am not sure if I should continue on with my stories here. I seem to be busy now and I have other stories to worry about. I think I might keep this account up, but just not use it. I don't know. What do you guys think? Should I continue to update? Or just quit completley? **

**Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**~CrossNavy**


	11. Entry 11

**Disclaimer**

**So I have decided to continue by popular demand. I have put two of my stories on Hiatus because I can't keep up with all four of my current stories at once. So, without any further delay, here's Chapter (or entry) 11!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. If I did, there would be a second season. I only own my OCs Amaya and Kodie. Enjoy and please R&R at the end!**

* * *

December 21st, 2012

8:00 pm  
Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Okay, so I am alive and back again. I have calmed down with the whole Danny thing. Tohru and the others were able to comfort me and convince me that everything was going to be okay. I think it actually is.

So Christmas is just around the corner. Four days in fact and everyone is going crazy. Tohru goes out everday to get gifts even though we keep telling her it's okay and she doesn't have to get us anything. She insists because we have done so much for her and this is her way to pay us back. Classic Tohru.

I bought Kyo and Kodie a couple things and Yuki and Tohru too. I hope they like what I got them. They weren't cheap, but they weren't expensive too.

Kisa is super excited for the holidays and has decided that she is going to be wearing a Santa Claus hat until Christmas morning when we open presents from Santa. I got her a cute little tiger necklace and some art supplies because she seems to have really taken an intrest in drawing like I have. I have been drawing since I was adopted by her mom and she has watched me draw ever since. I guess watching me and seeing how much I love it and (according to her) how good I am, she wants me to teach her, which I have agreed to. She can't wait for that either.

Okay, so while writing the last paragraph, I was thinking about Danny again. I know I shouldn't but it wasn't entirely about him. It was, oddly, about Kodie.

After the whole Danny getting his memory erased thing, Kodie could see how upset I was. He always came into my room at night while I was reading to check in on me and see how I was doing. I don't know why, but every time he came into my room, it made me feel 10 times better.  
We talked about it and he told me that he wasn't worth it (which he wasn't) and that I needed to get over him (which I am). We talked some more about other things and he made me laugh at everything we talked about. I don't know why, but I think I might have a small crush on him. Very small though. We have known each other since we were rookies at Kazuma's dojo and have been best friends ever since Day 1.

It may be just a crush on just how he knew how to comfort me and make me feel like it wasn't the end of the world, which was supposed to be today in fact, but it didn't, so the dumb Mayans were wrong. I am so glad they were.

I think I might write about nine more entries because you my friend are getting very full and getting close to the end. Heck, I think this is the longest entry I have written to date. Gotta go now. Kisa and I are decorating the tree tonight and then I'm heading over to Shigure's to decorate their tree with Tohru, Kyo, Kodie, and Yuki. See you later!

With lots of love,  
Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**There is chapter 11! I think I am going to post either 15 or 20 chapters, but I haven't decided yet. What do you think? Is Amaya in love with Kodie? Or is she in love for what he's done for her? Tell me in reviews and more! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Entry 12

**Disclaimer**

**So I am back from hiatus...for now. School lasts for only about 3 or 4 more months, so I will be able to update more and faster when my summer vacation comes. **

**THANKS for all the reviews! I love you all and you have no idea! You guys have made writing this story worth while and I think I am going to stop this story at 20 entries. This is entry 12, so we still have quite a bit to go.**

**I will stop talking and let you guys get to the new entry! As always, I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. Only my OCs Amaya and Kodie. **

**Enjoy! OH, AND READ THE MESSAGE AT THE END! PLEASE?**

* * *

February 2nd, 2013

5:27 pm  
Bedroom

Dear Diary,

Okay. I haven't written in over a month. SO SORRY! But guess what happened last month? My BIRTHDAY!

It was an awesome birthday, probably one of the best ones I have had in a LONG time. I am proud to say I am 15 years old now and I that I get to drive in a year. I'm a little nervous about driving because there is so much to learn, but my mom keeps telling me it isn't that hard. I'll try the best I can. It's the only thing I can really do.

Anyways, the party was perfect! We had everyone over, and I mean everyone in the entire Sohma family, which was extremely shocking. Well, everyone except Akito. I am kind of glad he didn't come though.

I don't know why, but the guests for some reason felt as though they had to give me extravagant gifts. Yuki bought me a beautiful purple kimono dress that I could wear to anything formal. It also had a black flower pattern in it. He said my black hair would be perfect for it. I think so too. J

Then Kyo and Tohru both bought me a brand new Kindle Fire! I had been complaining and saying how much I wanted one, but I didn't actually think anyone would buy me one! I got a few gift cards too from some people. It was pretty nice.

But the gift that impressed me the most was Kodie's. He got me a sterling silver locket and he said that if the curse was ever broken, I could wear it. Inside was a picture of both me and him as kids on the left side and then me and him now on the right side. It was so beautiful and meaningful, I didn't know what to say. So, I wiped away some tears, hugged him tightly, and said "thank you."

I have to really respect Kodie. He is such a gentlemen and he really knows how to impress a girl. The other day, I saw him talking to another girl in the hallway, and I admit…I got a little…jealous.

I don't know what types of feelings I have for him. Just good friends or crush. I guess we'll find out with time.

With lots of love,  
Amaya Anne Sohma

* * *

**Does Amaya have feelings for Kodie?! Tell me either yes or no in my poll on my profile page!**

**OKAY. I HAVE A DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT UNDER THE NAME CROSSNAVY. PLEASE WATCH! I WAS ALSO WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WOULD WANT ME TO CREATE A GROUP ON DA FOR THIS STORY. IF SO, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL MAKE ONE. IF I MAKE ONE, I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS THE GROUP NAME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**ALSO, I NEED A COVER FOR THIS STORY! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO CREATE A COVER OR DRAW YOUR FAVORITE SCENE, COUPLE, CHARACTER, OR MOMENT FROM FORGOTTEN AND LOST, FEEL FREE! YOU MAY POST IT ON MY DA GROUP. JUST ASK ME THE NAME OF IT AND I WILL GLADLY TELL YOU SO YOU CAN POST IT THERE! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE DRAWINGS OF DIFFERENT SCENES OR CHARACTERS OR COUPLES ON THE GROUP PAGE. PLEASE? I COULDN'T DRAW IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**

**Okay, why in the world was that in all caps? LOL I guess I accidently hit the caps button. I wasn't shouting! Honest! **

**R&R and thanks for reading!**


End file.
